


And They Fall

by soosuxx



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Arthit and Kongpob live different lives until they meet each other.





	And They Fall

****  
****

  
****  
**_They say..._ **

 

At the very beginning, there was a very little chance they could cross paths. Sometimes, there was an ocean between them. Other times, there were mountains. Even in the best conditions, where they were in neighboring lands, they had no way of traveling to each other.

Gradually, fate started working, and things improved. Yet, the exhilarating moment still hadn't happened. There was one moment where it almost happened, however. They were both in the same market. They were even at the same stall, both buying fish for their respective families' lunch. Just one glance at each other, a brush of their arms, or a fallen coin would bring them closer. But still, none of those happened. They simply turned to opposite directions, walking away from each other.

 

 

**_...that once soulmates cross paths..._ **

 

This time, fate moved them closer. One was a prince, and the other was a palace gardener. The gardener had been asked to bring a fresh pot of plant to the prince's room. He uprooted some daisies from the garden and put them in a flowerpot. The prince should love it, he taught. He was about to enter the prince's room when he was stopped by the guards. Nobody was allowed to see the prince, so he gave the pot to one of the guards instead. The plant had no flowers yet, but it was already brightly colored, and when the prince saw it, he loved it. He loved it so much that he placed it beside his bed. This is their closest interaction yet; they touched the same flowerpot.

After a few generations, a few lifetimes, they'd meet eyes for the first time. It happened at a train station. One was seated in a carriage, the right side of his face pressed against the window. The other was running to catch the train, but later failing to board as the doors were pulled closed. The one already seated glanced at the man outside, and the other glanced at him just before the train started moving. It was an improvement. But still, that was all.

 

 

**_...they will keep crossing paths..._ **

 

After a few decades, they met again. Unfortunately, it was under unfavorable circumstances. In the midst of a battle, one was heavily injured. The other was the nurse treating him. The injuries were too many, and they were too hard to treat. Some were bandaged, but not much could be done. In the injured's final moments, his hand was gripped in the nurse's.

In the next life, they were neighbors. They loan each other tools. Occasionally, they loan each other horses or cattle. Their wives would go to the market together almost every day, and there were times when they would accompany their respective wives. Sometimes, the tall one would invite the haughty, pale-skinned one for a drink. Sometimes, rather, most of the time, he begrudgingly agreed. They were acquaintances, almost friends even.

 

 

 **_...un_** **_til passion sparks..._ **

 

Then, they were best friends in elementary school. They spent as much time as possible together. When they're not together, they're thinking of each other. They shared their answers to their homework and copy off of each other: Kongpob's language and Arthit's math. "Arthit and Kongpob best friends forever" was carved on a tree. Kongpob had a tiny crush on Arthit. Arthit was blissfully unaware. As years went by, their lives continued, but, again, away from each other.

Then, in the next lifetime, one was on the stage, and the other was in the middle of a group of students. And then they were fighting. They were on two sides of a war. One was a bad-tempered head hazer, and the other one was a junior with a hero complex. And then, their war ended when the junior gave the other his gear. He fell in love, and the other was confused. There was running away. There was denial. And then, they were on a wedding. Then, they were on a bridge. On that bridge, they kissed. They kissed, then giggled and blushed. It was rocky after that, but eventually, at last, they got their happy ever after.

 

 

**_...and they fall in love._ **

 

"P'Arthit?" Kongpob says, lying on the right side of the bed. "Have you ever heard of the soulmate myth? The one in which you're reincarnated until you meet your soulmate and fall in love?"

But his husband doesn't answer. He's already deep in his sleep, dreaming that he was in a market, that he was a prince, that he was on a train, that he was a nurse, that he had a wife, and that he was a child carving on a tree.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
